


Remember

by imanemostan



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Gerard is depressed af bc of frank, M/M, Songfic, aftermath part one, blue jeans, frank left
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 19:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8221841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imanemostan/pseuds/imanemostan
Summary: Gerard thinks about Frank and the breakup, and how he feels about it.Songfic to Blue Jeans by Lana Del Rey





	

_Blue jeans, white shirt_   
_Walked into the room you know you made my eyes burn_   
_It was like, James Dean, for sure_   
_You're so fresh to death and sick as ca-cancer_

When Gerard met Frank, he was automatically attracted. He had a cool, bad boy aura.

_You were sorta punk rock, I grew up on hip hop_

Frank was obviously the rocker–bad boy type of guy. All his tattoos and black clothes, his hair– at one point shaved– it was obvious.

_But you fit me better than my favourite sweater, and I know_   
_That love is mean, and love hurts_

He felt that was always so cruel to Gerard, nobody loved himself enough to stay.

But Frank was there, he knew what Gerard liked, and what he wanted. He loved Gerard unlike anybody else.

_But I still remember that day we met in December, oh baby!_

Gerard was too focused on their first encounter; how sweet Frank had been. What he said to him, how he was so sweet.

_I will love you 'til the end of time_   
_I would wait a million years_   
_Promise you'll remember that you're mine_

Gerard made Frank promise to always love him, to never forget him. But now he felt as if he won't in the time span of a month.

But Gerard will always love him.

_Baby can you see through the tears_   
_Love you more_   
_Than those bitches before_

Frank had wiped Gerard's eyes before he left. Frank hadn't loved Gerard like anyone ever had, but it was the same vice versa.

_Say you'll remember, oh baby, say you'll remember, oh baby ooh_   
_I will love you 'til the end of time_

He promised multiple times just so Gerard would calm down, he tried to assure him.

_Big dreams, gangster_   
_Said you had to leave to start your life over_

Frank left him for drug dealing. For his big dreams.

_I was like, “No please, stay here,_   
_We don't need no money we can make it all work,”_

But Gerard begged him, he didn't want the money, he wanted Frank. They didn't need money to keep their relationship.

_But he headed out on Sunday, said he'd come on Monday_   
_I stayed up waitin', anticipatin', and pacin'_

He told him he'd be back. Gerard stayed up for him when he did come.

_But he was chasing paper_   
_"Caught up in the game" ‒ that was the last I heard_

Frank was gone by then, though. Too caught up in the drugs to love. That's what always happens with him.

_You went out every night_   
_And baby that's alright_   
_I told you that no matter what you did I'd be by your side_

Gerard would've been with him through everything if he stayed. He left to sell drugs, but he didn't care as long as Frank came back.

_Cause I'm a ride or die_   
_Whether you fail or fly_   
_Well shit at least you tried._

Gerard would've stayed with him.

He tried.

_But when you walked out that door, a piece of me died_

It was cheesy to say, but Gerard felt as if Frank took part of him away when he said goodbye.

_I told you I wanted more, but that's not what I had in mind_

Gerard told Frank that he wanted his love, he wanted more; Frank took it as "I want more money, more drugs." He took it the wrong way. He left.

_I just want it like before_   
_We were dancing all night_

He wanted Frank back, just like they were when they were on the road.

_Then they took you away, stole you out of my life_

The drug dealing made Frank leave.

_You just need to remember...._

"Please don't forget me when you go Frank." Gerard muttered to him one night while they were lying in bed.

"I won't." Maybe he did, maybe he didn't.


End file.
